PRECIOUS
by ChiTao
Summary: Sekilas perjalanan hidupku, bertemu orang-orang baru, kembali bersama orang dari masa lalu, memulai kebahagiaan Huang Zi Tao :: Wu Yi Fan :: Kim Suho


" **Precious "**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Kim Suho**

**Other Cast : SeCuplik (?) Do Kyungsoo**

**Rate : T +**

**Genre : Romance**

**Desclaimer : Tao belong to me XD**

**Warning : BL, Typo(s), plot/ alur sesukaku, baca pelan-pelan **

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentangku?". Namja di depanku hanya bisa diam terpaku. "Sudahlah lebih baik kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal."

"Tapi.."

"dan jangan pernah lagi ikut campur urusanku. Selamat Tinggal." Aku pun pergi meninggalkannya. '_maafkan aku'._

'_Aku adalah Huang Zi Tao, seorang remaja biasa yang berusaha hidup tanpa bantuan orang lain. Tapi, ada seorang pria yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi, memberikanku banyak bantuan, tapi maaf, aku tidak suka dikasihani.'_

_._

_._

~~Y~~

.

.

Ingatan itu selalu muncul, meskipun aku sudah berusaha melupakannya. Setelah aku mengucapkan hal itu, dia benar-benar tidak pernah menemuiku lagi. Benar-benar tidak ada sisa-sisa dari wujudnya sama sekali. Awalnya aku senang. Tapi, lama kelamaan, seperti ada yang hilang dalam diriku. Hatiku kosong. Semakin hari aku semakin tidak memperdulikan sekitarku. Tanpa aku sadari, eksistensinya sudah masuk dalam diriku. Dan saat dia pergi, jiwaku juga ikut pergi meski raga ini terus bersamaku.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir. Aku memang masih remaja saat itu. Tentu saja. Remaja yang sangat labil. Remaja yang berucap dan bertindak tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dulu. Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat semuanya sudah terlanjur. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Berusaha mencarinya juga percuma. 'Dia' sudah pergi dari duniaku.

.

Sudah 5 tahun sejak kejadian itu. Dia sudah menjadi sosok yang sangat sukses sekarang, menjadi pengusaha seperti impiannya. Meskipun ada campur tangan dari keluarganya. Aku yakin akan hal itu. Tidak seperti diriku, sebatang kara tanpa keluarga sama sekali. Aku berusaha hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Itu prinsipku. Tapi dulu.

.

"Tao.. Ayo, berangkat"

"Iya.."

Dia Hyungku. Suho Hyung. Sosok yang selama ini sangat berjasa pada perubahan yang terjadi pada diriku. Sosok yang selalu ada untukku. Sosok yang sangat berharga untukku.

Awalnya sama seperti 'dirinya'. Dia seperti sosok yang menggantikan 'dirinya' untuk menjagaku. Melarangku bekerja di tempat seperti itu. Tempat yang tidak seharusnya untuk bocah sepertiku. Dan tempat satu-satunya yang menerima diriku yang bocah ini, yang hanya lulusan SMA untuk bekerja. Club malam.

Suho Hyung merupakan salah satu pelanggan di club tempatku bekerja. Entah mengapa dia mendekatiku. Menawarkan pekerjaan, padahal aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Mungkin dia kasian melihatku bekerja di sana. Sejak awal, aku sudah mengatakan tidak suka dikasihani, karena itu aku menolaknya. Aku sadar bahwa diriku keras kepala. Tapi itulah diriku.

Aku sudah berusaha menolak kehadirannya, sama seperti 'dirinya'. Bedanya, aku tidak benar-benar menolaknya. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesali hal yang sama. Sampai suatu kejadian yang membuatku berpikir ulang bahwa memang seharusnya aku mendengarkan perkataan mereka berdua, Suho Hyung, dan 'dirinya'. Aku hampir kehilangan harga diriku jika tidak ada Suho Hyung saat itu.

Aku ingat waktu itu. Ada beberapa pengunjung club yang mabuk, memaksaku melayani mereka. Meskipun bekerja di tempat itu, aku hanya sebagai pelayan atau pengantar minuman saja. Tidak melayani tamu. Dan aku juga tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Aku masih punya harga diri. Tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikiranku bahwa harus menjual tubuhku hanya untuk materi. Memang beberapa kali ada pelanggan yang bersikap seperti itu dan biasanya aku bisa menolaknya secara halus dan mereka bisa menerimanya. Tetapi, saat itu berbeda. Mereka tetap memaksaku meminum minuman yang ternyata adalah alkohol. Tubuhku memang tidak bisa menolerir alkohol sama sekali hingga membuatku lemas dan pusing jika meminumnya meskipun sedikit.

Dan sebelum kesadaranku hilang, aku melihat Suho Hyung menarik salah satu orang yang berusaha menciumku, dan menghajarnya.

Sejak saat itu. Aku berusaha menerima orang lain dalam hidupku. Suho Hyung, salah satunya. Aku menerima pekerjaan yang dia tawarkan. Dia yang membuatku berpikir lebih terbuka. Di dunia ini kita tidak bisa jika harus benar-benar hidup sendiri. Kita pasti akan membutuhkan orang lain. Itu sudah hukum alam.

.

.

~Y~

.

.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan bermain-main dengan jari-jariku. Jantungku terus saja berdetak dengan kencang sejak keluar dari rumah.

"Apa kau gugup, Tao?"

" Tidak. "

" Dari dulu tidak berubah." Suho Hyung hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku.

"Maksud, Hyung? "

"Jujurlah. Aku tahu kau gugup. Kau akan menggigit bibir bawahmu dan meremas jemarimu jika sedang gugup."

" Aku tidak..."

" Detak jantungmu juga sangat keras sekali sampai terdengar sampai telingaku." Suho Hyung mengatakannya dengan pandangan menggoda ke arahku.

"Hyuuungg..." Aku merengek padanya. Sudah tahu aku sedang gugup, masih saja digoda seperti itu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela mobil. Mungkin dengan melihat pemandangan di luar, paling tidak sedikit mengurangi kegugupanku.

.

Grep.

Hyung menggenggam tanganku dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. " Kau ingin aku menceritakan kejadian lucu?" Aku tahu ia hanya ingin menghilangkan kegugupanku.

" Tidak perlu Hyung. Kejadian yang menurutmu lucu, pasti itu hal yang memalukan buatku."

" Hei, ingat kejadian setahun lalu? Kau marah dan hampir seminggu menghindariku."

" Siapa yang tidak marah jika dibohongi selama bertahun-tahun. Apalagi oleh orang yang sangat kau sayangi." Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya. Memejamkan mataku sejenak dan mengeratkan genggaman kami.

.

Tentu saja aku ingat kejadian itu. Di mana aku kembali bertemu dengan 'orang itu'. Di saat aku merasa sudah menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa dan bisa menerima kehadiran orang-orang baru dalam hidupku.

.

.

~Y~

.

.

Saat itu, memang sedang tidak ada kelas siang , jadi aku pergi ke restauran tempatku bekerja. Ya... aku juga bisa kuliah dengan upahku bekerja di sana. Restoran itu milik Suho Hyung. Awalnya Hyung yang akan membiayaiku kuliah. Tapi, aku dengan tegas menolaknya karena tidak ingin lebih membebaninya. Pada akhirnya, dia menerima keputusanku asalkan aku ikut tinggal di rumahnya, alasannya supaya bisa menjagaku.

" Zi Tao , antarkan makanan ini ke meja no 9, ya.." Kyung soo Hyung, salah satu orang baru yang ada di hidupku. Sudah aku anggap seperti Ummaku sendiri. Dia chef di restoran itu.

" Siap, Umma." Aku langsung kabur setelah mengambil makanan yang ada di meja counter sebelum dia bisa memukulku. Haha. Aku suka sekali menggodanya. Dia tidak suka jika aku sudah memanggilnya Umma.

.

" Permisi, silahkan pesanan Anda."

" Terima kasih."

Deg.

Suara itu...

Suara yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku lupakan.

Suara yang membuat darahku mengalir dengan cepat.

Suara yang membuat jantungku berdetak dengan kencang.

Suara yang selalu bisa menghangatkan hatiku.

'Dia' mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajah itu..Wu Yi Fan.

Tanganku gemetaran, otot-otot kakiku melemas, tidak mampu menampung bobotku lagi..

Bruk.

Aku terduduk di lantai. Kenangan-kenangan saat dia mengusikku kembali memasuki memoriku.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia membantuku berdiri. Sama seperti dulu. Di saat aku 'terjatuh'.

Aku ingat pandangan itu. Pandangan mata yang masih sama seperti dulu. Walaupun sekilas, aku bisa melihat ketulusan, kerinduan, dan sesuatu yang lain, pandangan yang sama saat ayahku melihat ibuku. Sayang dan juga cinta.

" Ah, em.. ak aku baik-baik saja. Permisi." Aku menulikan pendengaranku saat ia memanggil namaku. Dia mengingatku. Ya Tuhan. Aku memang ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Tapi, tidak sekarang. Aku belum siap. Aku merasa malu jika berhadapan dengannya, mengingat dulu aku sering berkata kasar padanya. Apalagi dengan pandangannya yang seperti itu. Rasanya aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya sama sekali.

.

Kami bertemu lagi satu minggu setelahnya. Duduk berhadapan di salah satu sofa di sudut ruangan, di restoran yang sama.

" Tao er.."

" ... " Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku dan bermain dengan tanganku yang ada di atas meja. Panggilannya masih tidak berubah. Nadanya pun masih sama, sangat lembut.

" Aku merindukanmu." Wufan menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. Rasanya tanganku begitu pas di dalam genggamannya.

" Wu...Fan.. huks. Hiks."

" Hei, kenapa menangis, eoh? "

" Ma..af.. hiks.. maafkan aku.. huweee." Aku menutup wajahku dan membiarkan diriku menangis di hadapannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa menangis sekeras ini. Bahkan saat orang tuaku meninggal pun, aku tidak menangis seperti ini.

" Yah, kenapa tambah keras. " Aku merasakan ada tambahan beban pada sofa di sampingku. Dia memelukku dengan erat. Suara tangisku teredam oleh dadanya. Kedua tanganku mencengkram erat kemeja yang dia pakai. Wufan mengusap kepala dan punggungku bergantian dengan lembut. Sesekali aku juga merasakan dia mengecup pucuk kepalaku.

Dia mendorong tubuhku dengan pelan, membuatnya bisa melihat wajahku dengan jelas. terdengar tawa kecil darinya. Wajahku pasti jelek sekali.

Cup Cup. Kedua mataku dikecupnya. Dia tersenyum dengan lembut, mengusap air mataku dengan kedua ibu jarinya, juga mengusap ingusku menggunakan ujung lengan bajunya. Aku hanya bisa sesenggukan, sisa menangis tadi.

Wufan menyisir poniku ke belakang dengan jari-jarinya. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Kemudian sebuah sentuhan lembut dan lembab kurasakan di keningku, hidungku, dan... bibirku.

"Emnghh..." Sedih, rindu, penyesalan, dan juga cinta melebur jadi satu dalam ciuman ini. Cinta, sebuah kata yang tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam benakku. Aku sendiri terkejut.

Sret.

Tanpa kusadari, tubuhku sudah berpindah di atas pangkuaannya. Wufan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku. Secara reflek, tanganku berpindah melingkari lehernya.

"...Fannh.. engh." Lidahnya menyapa lidahku, saling meresapi rasa satu sama lain. Aku meremas rambutnya, saat dia mengelus kulit punggungku dibalik kaos yang kukenakan.

.

" Hah.. hah.." kuhirup udara cepat cepat saat dia melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

Cup. Dia mengecup keningku lama. Bisa kurasakan sayang yang sangat mendalam dan tulus dalam kecupan itu. Aku membuka kedua mataku. Ada perasaan lega dan bahagia yang menguar dari wajahnya.

" Maaf.."

" Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan."

" Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu."

" Hmm." Dia menangkup kedua pipiku dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Seakan-akan aku ini barang rapuh, yang jika ditekan sedikit akan pecah berkeping-keping.

" Kenapa tidak memarahiku, kau bahkan boleh memukulku."

" Memangnya kau mau aku memarahimu dan memukulmu, begitu?"

" Kenapa tidak."

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, menggesekkan kedua hidung kami. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang keluar dari hidungnya dan mulutnya saat di berbicara. " Aku tidak bisa benar-benar marah padamu. Apalagi memukulmu. Aku tidak bisa melihat dirimu terluka, apalagi karena diriku, sayaang.." Cup. Dia kembali mengecup bibirku. Hanya beberapa detik. " Aku baru tahu sekarang kau jadi cengeng seperti ini. Apakah karena kau sangat merindukanku sampai menangis seperti tadi, hmm? "

" Yah.. " Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi, dia semakin mengencangkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menaruh kepalanya di perpotongan leherku. Dan aku kembali pasrah. Menyerah dengan saraf tubuhku yang tidak bisa melawan kungkungannya." Aku sangat merindukanmu."

.

.

" Terimakasih sudah menjaganya selama ini. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

" Sekarang giliranmu. Jangan sampai kau menyakitinya. Jika sampai itu terjadi, aku tidak segan-segan memenggal kepalamu."

" Tidak akan pernah terjadi." Aku melihat mereka berpelukan. Suho Hyung dan Wufan Ge.

" Jadi, selama ini kalian saling mengenal?" Mereka berdua terkejut melihat kedatanganku dan segera melepaskan pelukan mereka.

" Jadi, selama ini Hyung membohongiku?"

Hyung berusaha menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Selama ini Hyung diminta untuk menjaga diriku oleh Wufan Ge saat dia pergi, yang sebenarnya melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri dan membantu ayahnya mengurus cabang perusahaan di sana. Ternyata pertemuanku dengan Hyung sudah di atur oleh Wufan Ge. Dan mereka masih berhubungan selama ini tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku tidak percaya. Kenapa aku tidak curiga sama sekali.

Selama seminggu aku menghindari mereka berdua. Meskipun aku masih tinggal di rumah Hyung dan bekerja di restoran, aku tidak pernah menanggapi permintaan maaf mereka berdua.

Ternyata selama ini 'dia', Wufan Ge tidak benar-benar pergi dari duniaku.

.

.

~Y~

.

.

" Kau siap?" Suho Hyung menggenggam tanganku yang aku lingkarkan di lengannya. Kami mengamati bangunan yang sudah di hias dengan cantiknya. Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengeratkan genggaman kami. Mengisyaratkan bahwa aku siap memulai kebahagiaan kami, bersama-sama.

Alunan musik yang mengalun dengan merdu mengiringi langkahku bersamanya menuju satu tujuan yang sama. Di antara orang-orang itu, aku melihatnya. Wufan Ge tersenyum dengan sangat tulus, melihatku dan Suho Hyung berjalan berdampingan. Tapi aku tahu, pandangan matanya hanya terfokus padaku.

Pernikahan, merupakan impian setiap pasangan yang saling mengasihi. Meskipun kami tahu, di depan sana akan banyak rintangan yang menanti akibat hubungan ini. Tapi, kami sudah siap menghadapinya. Biarlah, kami yang menanggung segala resikonya di hadapan Tuhan. Asalkan selalu berdua, kami yakin bisa melaluinya bersama.

.

.

~Y~

.

.

Hari ini aku mendapat shift malam. Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan mereka. Dan sudah 2 hari, Wu fan Ge tidak pernah menemuiku. Tentu saja aku masih marah. Saat aku membuka pintu restoran, hanya kegelapan yang menyambutku. Tidak biasanya. Jika memang hari ini tutup seharusnya Suho Hyung atau Kyungsoo Hyung menghubungiku. Aku mencari saklar lampu, dan menghidupkannya. Aku menyesuaikan mataku dengan keadaan sekitar. Eh. Kenapa banyak orang yang melihatku dengan senyuman seperti itu. Juga, kenapa kursi meja dihilangkan.

Deg.

(Oh haessari balgeun achimboda bame dalbichi eoullyeoyo)

(Ibyeorui geu ibmatchum jamsi jeobeodunchae idaero ireohge)

Sebuah lagu tercipta dari arah panggung yang ternyata sudah ada sejak tadi. Sebuah lampu menyorot seseorang yang sedang berdiri di tengah panggung. Wu Fan Ge.

(Himkkeot anajulkke neo geurigo marhalkke)  
(Na ireohge beoreul oejimyeonseo My Love)

Tatapannya hanya tertuju padaku. Senyuman tipisnya yang selalu membuatku luluh. Aku masih terpaku di tempat, saat dia mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Suho Hyung mendorongku maju, naik ke atas panggung. Bahkan aku tidak sadar jika ada dirinya.

(Neon boji mothal nae majimak nunmul)  
(Himkkeot analjulkke neol geurigo bonaelkke)

Aku mengambil uluran tangannya. Wu Fan ge menarikku lebih dekat. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari sorot matanya yang tajam tapi meneduhkan. Tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. "Will u Marry me?"

(Na ttohanbeon neoreul oejimyeonseo My Love)  
(Neon deutji mothal saranghandan naemal)

Terlihat keringat yang menetes dari pelipis Wu Fan Ge. Dia pasti gugup sekali. Aku mengusap keringatnya dengan punggung tanganku yang sedang tidak digenggamannya. Rasa marah dan kecewa langsung menguap begitu saja.

Berjinjit, aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas. " Ya."

.

Aku berteriak kaget, saat tiba-tiba Wufan Ge mengangkat tubuhku. Aku masih bisa mendengar suara rendahnya di telingaku, di antara teriakan sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan pengunjung restoran, " aku mencintaimu." Aku mengeratkan pelukan di lehernya, " aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

~Y~

.

.

Tujuan kami sudah di depan mata. Suho Hyung berhenti di depan Wufan Ge, menyatukan tanganku yang berada di lengannya pada uluran tangan Wufan Ge. " Wufan. Aku serahkan adikku padamu. Aku percaya, kau bisa menjaganya."

Wufan Ge mengangguk yakin. Kami menghadap pendeta yang akan menjadi pengantar pengucapan janji suci kami dihadapan Tuhan. Saling berpegangan erat, senyum kebahagiaan tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah kami.

" I do." Suara Wufan Ge yang tegas menggema di dalam bangunan gereja ini. Memecah keheningan yang menenangkan di dalam ruangan ini.

" I do." Sorak sorai tepuk tangan menjadi pengiring ucapanku atas bersatunya kami di hadapan teman-teman kami, orang tua Wufan Ge, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Kalian ga bingung kan? Ega kan? Ega dong XD  
itu plotnya emang maju mundur. Pasti kalian udah tahu kan mana yang past and present. Kan readers pada pinter :D

Oya, untuk judul, duh aku bingung mau dibuat judul apa #ngeek, jadi maklum ya kalo ga nyambung ma isi :D.

.

Hayo, ada yang masih galau , Diva kita punya pacar? Ada yang ngeShip chanbaek? Galau sih gapapa asal ga ngebash kedua belah pihak. Ya Ampun, aku kasian liat Baekki. Pasti dia tertekan bgt. Tiket musikal dibalikin, fansnya pada keluar, SD card nya ga laku. Jangan sampai lah dia bunuh diri gegara masalh ini. Maaf ya, aku sampai bilang gitu. Tau sendiri banyak artis korea yg bunuh diri gegara fansnya. Arrrggh. Aku ga bisa bayangin. Semoga kita ga bersikap berlebihan menanggapi berita ini

.

Last, terimakasih udah nyempatin RnR :D

.

See Y ~~

.


End file.
